A Student with a Bronzefinger
by Derek the Changeling Gamer
Summary: (UNEDITED) A middle-grader with power to manipulate copper finds himself banished by a Principal with his own Powers. Finding it a Trick, Dirk seeks a way home by joining the Legion, just so he can beat up Principal.
1. Banished

_**AN: And Hello! Today I am going to begin two new fanfics. This one you are reading will be based on my OC of the Fimfic Group called Power^2. It's on Fimfiction so go ahead and check it out. This will be my side-fic however, because the other fic I will do will be something based on 'Do Ponies dream of Magic Sheep'. But for now, let's enjoy the Short Prologue involving my Power^2 OC.**_

 _ **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**_

My name is Dirk Bronzunn. A high school student 21 years old, and this is my third take on the 12th grade, since my grades are not always perfect. it ranges around A to C. And my parents are taking different means to get me to make perfect grades. But I told myself, is 'It doesn't have to be perfect'. Also, I have some kind of powers. I have an ability to manipulate copper. I can shape, compress, liquefy, and use other means for copper objects. I can meld them into different objects, or combine into something mechanic.

This is my 82nd day of the School. I next see a group of Bullies. Not good. There is six. They have already started the recruitment to bring harm on me. I would try to talk them down, but they never listen to reason. At least I got my own means to scare them. I can hear them, talking about waiting for me. I've decided to use my handful of pennies, made with copper. I was planning to merge it into a ball for making noise, but a voice stopped me.

"Dirk Bronzunn?"

I turn to the principal, in blue uniform, his hair on the side, and I can see his pale bald head. His brown eyes stared at me with a stern look. What does it want with me again?

"Come with me." He opened his mouth. "I want a word with you."

No other choice, but to follow. I walked with behind him, he is leading me to the forest and as he stopped, so did I. I've decided to open my mouth to ask something.

"So... What is it you want to talk about?" I asked, and his reaction is having his arms crossed.

"You do know what I'm talking about." He said, with his voice growing cold.

"But what?" I stepped closer, "I don't know what it is you want."

"Don't act like it. I said you know what I am talking about."

"Once again I don't." I said, "I have done nothing wrong."

"Then let's go to the Memory Lane." He turned around, "Think. Think about what you did one year ago."

I crossed my arms. "Nothing."

"Then let's try again." He repeats the interrogation, "What did you do wrong?"

I glared, "Like I said, nothing. It won't matter what you do. The answer will remain the same." And in return, he sighed in defeat.

"Very well." And then something surprised me. "Then here is your final punishment."

His eyes glow white. White lighting aura grows around him as he hovered in the air. His beams fired from his eyes, and I find myself unable to move away. I was paralyzed by his energy attack. He has superpowers like me.

" **Dirk Bronzunn,** " His voice echoes, " **It has come to my attention, that you have proven yourself unfit to live here on Earth.** " his hands glow white magic, " **Therefore, you leave me no choice,** " before firing two beams, combining into a vaccuming portal, " **but to banish you from this world.** " gale going raging against my body, with the binding spell broken. " **Goodbye, Delinquent.** "

I raised my arm and formed a Copper Shield, which is what I think the defense against his wind. But I've just realized it wasn't his wind pushing, but the Wormhole that is sucking me in. Poor move, and I was found flying through the wormhole.

5 feet is how much I fell, and I dived into a pond of water. I was lucky, and I managed to swim out of it in a panic, before inhaling for air. Looking up, the sky is clean, and it is sunny.

"HALT! IN THE NAME OF CELESTIA!"

Just as I was about to enjoy my peaceful times. I turn around to see armored horse-creatures. They are shorter than me, but not too short. White equines giving a glare. And their stance is hostile to me. What kind of world did this Principal sent me?

Without warning, they charged in, but I used my forged copper shield and bashed back. The second guard gasped before galloping at me. I melded my copper shield into a Gauntlet, before delivering a punch. One strong enough to knock it down. A Punch to the face is enough to knock them out cold without any killing intent.

"GUYS! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

Just my luck. Not wanting to tangle with the reinforcements, I turned around and head to the trees. I ran, and ran. I slip to behind of the tree, before looking back. I don't see anyone following. I was unfortunately caught when I heard a hissing sound. Out of nowhere are a couple of bug ponies. Yes you heard me right. They are black, had cheese-hole legs, and their skin is black. Also, their eyes are buggy light blue.

I am going to send Principal to the hospital when I find a way home.


	2. To the Crystal Empire

"Um... Hello?"

Seriously. I'm going to bruise Principal for sending me to a place to have me killed. So last time I fought a bunch of guards, only to meet a Bug pony. And I defended myself using the powers of Copper Bending, except the Bug pony who is staring at me.

I am kinda lost now, and I want to do anything to get home. But seeing a Bug Pony, I've decide to get some answers.

"You there!" I pointed at the Bug Pony. "Where am I? What year is it?" Which that scares the Bug Pony but I care nothing.

"Your coppers are scaring me." it scooted back,

"Just tell me now." I glared,

"Equestria!" it shook as if it's freezing, "It is the world of Ponies. Wh-What are you?"

Decided to play it safe, "Half-Human."

"Hew-man?" she repeated, "L-Like the ones we got appearing?"

"So they do have those." I wondered, "Maybe I could find some kind of Village and speak with it's leader." I turned around to take my leave, but the Bug pony raised the voice to stop me.

"No! Wait!" she shouted, "You attacked the Guards. They might be alert for you."

Good point I guess. I calmed down a little bit "Then, where should I find refugee?"

"C-Crystal Empire." she said, "Sorry. I am shy to new Humans. But," and she points her black hoof to the direction. North. "Crystal Empire is north from here."

"Alright, I guess I'll make it there." I picked up my feet.

"Y-You do that. It's not very much, but there are others like you seeking home," she said, "And a bunch of allies like Changelings that can help y-URK!" that was interrupted when a Pony Guard slammed her to the tree.

I turned around and gasped to see another coming at me. I pull out a Bar of Copper to quick-shape it into a Dagger. I side-stepped and stabbed it in the back of the neck. It gasped at what I did.

"MURDERER!" That Irritates me.

"You're the ones to blame!" I glared, "You attacked me first."

and that second guard lets go of the Changeling she is called, and charges right after me with its horn flared. Thinking it could be a special attack, I missile tossed my Copper Dagger to the horn. It cracks the horn in half and explodes. A Blast launches me, and the Changeling back and that Guard back. The Changeling is in my two hands and I got up before putting her down so I can make a Mental note about those Unicorn Horns...They magically explode when snapped.

"You broke the Unicorn's horn!" she stared, "That means that unicorn can't use any magic."

"Yes... But risky as the Horn can explode it seems." I said, before picking up pieces of Copper Dagger, before I combine it back into the Copper Bar. "Right... Time to head to Crystal Empire."

The Changeling lass flies up, "Follow me. I know the safe way. We won't encounter any Ponies along the way."

"Blitter! Where are you?"

Another Changeling comes, who gasped as it saw me. The voice looks female and seems she is related to the Blitter I saved.

"Sporeful. You're alive." Blitter said,

"Yes I am. These Guards never bothered to not pick a fight." Sporeful smirked, being proud, before looking at me. "Who are you?"

"Dirk Bronzunn. I'm a Human banished here." I introduced, "Your friend Bltiter wants to take me to Crystal Empire."

"Banished here?" Sporeful raised her eyebrow, "That's original."

"Original? What do you mean?" I asked,

"Well the other Humans appeared by a Spell."

"Um... We should go." Blitter reminded, "The Ponies may be here in few minutes."

 **(Location: ?)**

A Throne Door opens to reveal six ponies galloping to the Tall one, and they all bowed. These six are White, Orange, Cyan, Pink, Yellow, and Purple.

"We're here." the Purple announced,

"Welcome Twilight," said the tall white and regal, "I have a Task for you. It is for the sake of Equestria..."


End file.
